


try, try again

by displayheartcode



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Fight an entire gang for your girlfriend.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	try, try again

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.

Korra ran across the rooftops, leaping over crooked chimneys and scrambling up the tilted frameworks that made up the homes in the southern district of Republic City. Her palms and knees were bruised, her outfit ruined from the fight she had earlier, but she kept moving.

Behind her, the Rabbit Gang shouted their threats as they tried to keep up. “We’re getting you, Avatar!”

 _I doubt that,_ Korra thought. She caught sight of a broken telephone wire dangling from a nearby tree limb. With a sharp motion of her hand, the wire whipped in the air and struck a member of the Rabbit Gang off the roof behind her. Another managed to block the attack, but a different one advanced with a knife.

Korra moved in a semi-circle, careful to guard the pouch of rare air-bending scrolls attached to her belt with one hand and dragged the wind into a narrow blast that chilled her fingertips. “You can’t just steal from an Air Temple!”

 _And you’re making me late for my date,_ she wanted to add. 

Setting the blast loose, Korra wrapped her hand around the flaying wire and jumped off the roof.

For a moment, she was suspended in mid-air, the busy street below here was teeming with traffic and people on the sidewalk. Several people looked up and pointed at the sight of the Avatar in a ruined tunic and leggings, screaming as she swung through the air with armed gang members shouting from the roof.

Mako could pick them up.

Korra let go of the wire and rolled to the ground, buffering her fall with another blast of air as people screamed around her. Stumbling back to her feet, she bolted down the street and begged that she wasn’t going to be too late. Just once she would love for nothing to interrupt her personal life. Let Mako and Lin deal with the bad guys and for her to have a free evening with her girlfriend. She deserved this.

At the next corner was a new noodle restaurant. She saw Asami standing by the door, her black hair pulled into a loose braid, her red dress swirling around her knees as she waited patiently for the second time that week.

Korra waved as she skidded to a stop. “I’m here!”

Asami ran up to greet her. “What happened?”

“Nothing much.” Korra kissed her on the cheek. She wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist, aware of how messy she now looked with her windblown hair and ruined clothes next to Asami’s gleaming hair and a new outfit. She turned her head and kissed her girlfriend again; this time on the mouth.

Asami pulled back and tucked a piece of Korra’s hair behind her ear. “Just let me join you next time. Saving rare artifacts and fighting gangs might be more fun than having a quiet dinner.”

“How dare you disrespect the noodles.”

Asami laughed.

With hands linked together, they entered the restaurant.


End file.
